powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Discs (Samurai)
The Samurai Rangers' Power Discs'http://www.rangerboard.com/showpost.php?p=3945316&postcount=1 Samurai Disks named are 'animation' discs that store symbol power for use with the Spin Sword, its various forms and their zords. The Rangers each initially have a Standard Disc and a Power Disc based on their animal zords. There are other discs tied to zords that have been lost before but have been regained. When used with the Spin Sword, the discs are spun and the mirrored hilts reveal each disk's animation as the power is summoned. Standard Disc File:Shinken-disc-shinkenmaru.jpg|Standard Weapons Disc The standard disc is seen attached to the Spin Sword for basic attacks. When spun, it transforms the Spin Sword into a ranger's personal weapon. It is also installed onto their zord consoles and spun to start up the zords. Megazord Shield Disc File:Shinken-disc-shield.jpg|Standard Weapons Disc An enlarged disc that allows protection for Samurai Megazord. Power Discs File:Shinken-disc-red.jpg|Lion Zord Disc File:Shinken-disc-bear.jpg|Ape Zord Disc File:Shinken-disc-pink.jpg|Turtle Zord Disc File:Shinken-disc-green.jpg|Bear Zord Disc File:Shinken-disc-blue.jpg|Dragon Zord Disc Each ranger disc serves two purposes. They power up the Spin Sword with each Ranger's element, as well as serve as attachments to the Rangers' personal weapons, post-transformation. Attacks *'Blazing Strike: Jayden's elemental attack. *'Dragon Splash': Kevin's elemental attack. *'Airway': Mia's elemental attack. *'Forest Vortex': Mike's elemental attack. **'Tree Symbol Strike': Mike's secondary attack. Using the Spin Sword, while in the Forest Vortex, Mike can create the forest symbol by slashing the enemy. **Leaf Storm: Mike's third attack. Can be performed with the Spin Sword and Bear Disk. *'Seismic Swing': Emily's elemental attack. **'Earth Symbol Strike': Emily's secondary attack. Using the Spin Sword, Emily can create the earth symbol in the air which releases a wave of energy. **'Primate Cyclone': Emily's secondary attack. Using the Spin Sword, she spins rapidly slashing her enemy with the blade. *'Quintuple Slash': The five core rangers can use their Spin Swords to fire their respective elements at the enemy at the same time. Antonio is shown being able to guide the attack to the enemy and powering up it's strength and speed, it's possible that he also adds his own element to it as well. *'Four Element Strike/Quadruple Slash': Mia, Mike, Kevin, and Emily can slash at their opponents while their Spin Swords are covered in their respective elements. When the Super Samurai Rangers combining the Black Box with their respective Power Disc, they can shoot a supercharged version of their elemental attack. The Black Box then attaches to the Spin Sword magnifying its power. *'Super Blazing Strike': Super Samurai Red Ranger can perform this move when inserting the Lion Disc into the Black Box. *'Super Dragon Splash': Super Samurai Blue Ranger can perform this move when inserting the Dragon Disc into the Black Box. *'Super Airway': Super Samurai Pink Ranger can perform this move when inserting the Turtle Disc into the Black Box. *'Super Forest Vortex': Super Samurai Green Ranger can perform this move when inserting the Bear Disc into the Black Box. *'Super Primate Cyclone': Super Samurai Yellow Ranger can perform this move when inserting the Ape Disc into the Black Box. Transformations : Main Article: Spin Sword * Red Ranger's Fire Smasher * Blue Ranger's Hydro Bow * Green Ranger's Forest Spear * Yellow Ranger's Earth Slicer * Pink Ranger's Sky Fan Lightning Disc File:Shinken-disc-lightning.jpg|Lightning Disc The lightning disc allows Jayden access to an element adjacent to fire-lightning. Attacks *'Lightning Fury': Jayden's second attack which fires electricity. In order to use this attack, he must attach the Lightning Disk to a Spin Sword. *'Blazing Storm': A combination of Blazing Strike and Lightning Fury. A second Spin Sword must be used in order for it to be performed. Auxiliary Discs File:Shinken-disc-beetle.jpg|Beetle Zord Disc File:Shinken-disc-swordfish.jpg|Swordfish Zord Disc File:Shinken-disc-tora.jpg|Tiger Zord Disc The Auxiliary Zords' discs serve to control the Auxiliary Zords. If a Zord's original disk is lost or the Zord falls out of control, a blank Disk can be powered up with a Ranger's symbol power to bring the Zord back into the fold. They differ in appearance from the rest of the disks by having their symbols embossed instead of printed on. The auxiliary disks also serve to change the Red Ranger's Fire Smasher into its blaster mode, becoming the enabling disk while the ranger's personal disks serve as projectiles. The Beetle Disc is the first Secret Power Disc. There are several Samurai Disks that have been passed down through the generations. The Auxillary Discs also form part of the body of each of their respective Zords when summoned. Gold Ranger Discs File:Shinken-disc-sushi copy.jpg|Barracuda Blade Disc File:Shinken-disc-ika.jpg|Octozord Disc File:Shinken-disc-daikaioh.jpg|Claw Zord Disc File:Shinken-disc-DaiKaiOhHead.jpg|Claw Battlezord Mode-Change Disc Antonio Garcia's first two discs have hinges on them. This sets them apart from the rest of the discs. His Octozord and Claw Zord disks can be used with the Fire Smasher to enable its blaster mode as well. His Claw Zord also has its own disc and the zord's console has an a spinner housing an oversized disc that controls the Claw Zord's mode changes. These mode changes reflect in the disc that makes up the Claw Zord's morphing head. Super Discs File:Shinken-disc-supershinken.jpg|Black Box Disc File:Shinken-disc-super.jpg|Super Samurai Union Disc File:Shinken-disc-sole.jpg|Sole Command Disc S7-311.jpg|Samurai Combination Disc S17-284.jpg|Other Super Samurai Combination Disc Certain discs are associated with the Black Box. One is to morph into Super Mode. Another is also used to combine the Samurai Megazord and Claw Zord into Claw Armor Megazord. The sole command disc is capable of allowing a single ranger to control Samurai Megazord while in Super Mode. Mia used the Samurai Combination Disc to form the Samurai Megazord. Lauren used other Super Samurai Combination Discs (with Mega Mode's kanji symbol) to form the Air Stike Combination: Samurai Batllewing. Shark Attack Disc File:Shinken-disc-hyper.jpg|Shark Zord Disc The Shark Zord disc is used to access Shark Attack Mode morphing the Spin Sword into the Shark Sword. It was used (once) with the Nitro Sword to enable it to behave like the Shark Sword. Once activated it becomes part of the Sword's hilt. An oversized version is seen with the Shark Zord, also controlled by a standard size Shark Sword. Bull Megazord Discs File:Shinken-disc-king.jpg|BullZord Disc File:Shinken-disc-zen.jpg|Gigazord Disc The Bull Megazord has a disc assigned to it, as well as a disc that enables Gigazord formation. The Bull and Gigazord discs form the wheels of the BullZord's cart. Light Zord Discs File:Shinken-disc-daigoyou.jpg|Lantern Zord Disc File:Shinken-disc-daigoyoublasterdisc.jpg|Blaster Disc LightZord has two types of discs, one allows it to transform into a battlezord-type mode, and another is a set of discs used as projectiles while in weapon lantern mode. Blank Disc File:Shinken-disc-blank.jpg|Standard Blank Disc The blank disc is infused with symbol power using the Samuraizer or by commanding a zord to assign itself to it. Bullzooka Disc Bullzooka Disk.png|Bullzooka Disc The Bullzooka Disc allows the Samurai Rangers to activiate the Bullzooka and Super Bullzooka. Shogun Disc File:Shinken-disc-shogun.jpg|Shogun Disc The Shogun Disc is inserted into the Shogun Buckle in order to go from Super Mega Mode to Shogun Mode. Lauren's Shiba Fire disc was once able to unlock the Shogun Disc to the point that it had enough power to harness Shogun Mode outside the Megazord cockpits. Shiba Fire Disc Shinken-disc-shiba.jpg|Shiba Fire Disc Created by Lauren Shiba, the Shiba Fire Disc contains all the fire symbol power of the Shiba Family. When it was destroyed, Lauren made a second one, which she filled with all the symbol power she had left. Double Disc Shinken-disc-double.jpg|Double Disc This Disc created by Jayden's father, and can double any weapon used. Jayden uses his father's Shiba Disc to summon two Fire Smashers. See Also * Secret Disks- Sentai counterpart References Category:Collectible Devices Samurai Category:Samurai Category:Super Samurai